


Noah's big meal

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	Noah's big meal

Noah and Finn were sitting in their car in the parking lot of Mac Donald's.

Noah was leaning back in his chair his stuffed belly out in front of him.

"I think I eat too much." Noah said as he started rubbing his belly.

"I can see." Finn said with a smirk as he looked down at his boyfriend's belly.

"Is it weird that I want more?" Noah asked with a small laugh.

"Yes." Finn said as he leaned over to rub Noah's belly. "If you keep eating like this you're going to be huge." Finn commented.

And Finn was right because almost Two years later Noah was standing in front of the mirror looking at his much fuller body. His triple chin. Big chunky thighs and arms as well as a big ass that filled whatever cloths he wore. But the biggest thing about Noah was his stomach.

Noah's stomach hung down covering his boxers. And when Noah seat down on the edge of the bed it covered almost his entire lap. Noah had roles of fat on his back and sides as well as big love handles that hang over all of his bottoms.

And both Noah and Finn loved it. They loved the way his fat jiggled when he walked. Finn loved using Noah's soft chest and shoulders as cushions.

Noah loved his new body they only downside was that he got tired more.

Just standing up tired Noah and he couldn't walk that far without stopping to give him a minute to catch his breath. But Noah could live with that if he got to keep this body.

Noah heaved himself of off the bed breathing heavily when he finally stood up before walking over to get changed for work.

When Noah was ready he noticed how his cloths were a bit too tight.

His trousers had been really hard to do up so Noah had forgotten about them and just put a belt on to keep his trousers up. (Not that anyone would Noah his jeans weren't done up his belly cover his belt.)

Some of the buttons on Noah's shirt were stretching and showing a bit of skin and his jacket wouldn't even do up.

Noah sighed as he realized what he had on would have to do as it was the biggest suit he had.

At lunch time Noah still eat an enormous lunch.

As Noah leaned back in his chair rubbing his full stomach his belt (that was hardly doing up this morning) snapped open. And Noah just sighed as his big, full stomach was given more room.

Noah just seat there rubbing his full stomach smiling at the fact that he had out grown another suit.


End file.
